


Twine

by AngelicSentinel



Series: Tear it Up [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Do not repost, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Excessive Come, Exhibitionism, Kuroba Kaito Has Tentacles, M/M, Masochism, Oral Knotting, Painplay, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fill, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Shapeshifting, Spitroasting, Subspace, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel
Summary: Rooftops are theirs. In secret sighs, in stolen kisses under the moon. But KID was not the only one affected by Pandora's destruction that night, as Shinichi comes to learn, and his phantom thief loves to gift him treasures.





	Twine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362317) by [AngelicSentinel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSentinel/pseuds/AngelicSentinel). 



> Happy New Year! 🍾🍷🎉🎈🎊 🎆✨
> 
> I heard somewhere once that you should start as you mean to go on, so I thought I'd start off 2019 right with a hell of a kinky fill. Enjoy.

The party is dull. One of Sonoko's ideas. Shinichi doesn't even know why he's here, since Ran had wandered off on Sonoko’s urging not long after they arrived, and Shinichi has absolutely zero interest in watching Sonoko's matchmaking schemes. Or becoming part of them.

Shinichi would rather be doing anything else. Being idle makes him restless, and it isn't helping the frustration he feels at the moment.

_(‘When will I see you again?’ he’d asked. Only silence had answered, and when Shinichi looked up, he was gone.)_

He needs a good case. It would do well to settle his restlessness, distract him. Not that he wants to encourage crime, but he hasn't had anything (anyone) to really challenge him in a while.

If not that, maybe he can find other means of entertainment. Shinichi wades through the press of bodies and heads for the drinks for lack of anything better to do, finds a cup, and as he takes a sip quickly discovers they're spiked. He sighs, but drinks it anyway. A buzz might make it bearable. He finishes it, grabs another. Then he moves to a wall, leans back against it, closes his eyes, tries to think of anything else, but the memories just keep appearing unbidden.

( _The first kiss had been stolen, of course, and the second, and the third. By the fourth Shinichi anticipated it, by the fifth he’d wanted it, and by the sixth he'd_ **_craved_ ** _it._ )

He downs that one too, moves to the dance floor, loses himself for a moment in the press of hot bodies and the thrum of loud music. A woman grinding against him, a man from behind, a constant switch of partners, a hand on his arm. So many faces, blurred and interchangeable and indistinct.

_(He wore gloves, always. Such soft roughness, fingers dancing across his skin—)_

It doesn't help. He has to get away from the crowd. He leaves the floor, grabs another cup, heads up the maintenance stairs of the building, picks the lock to the roof access.

The air is cool, and it feels wonderful against his fevered face, hot from the press of too many bodies.

But out here on the roof, it's even worse. The memories cascade until they're overwhelming.

( _You're such a pretty little thing,’ he'd said._

_‘Don't call me pretty,’ Shinichi had replied, warming down to his toes._

_‘Oh, but look at you, darling.’)_

Shinichi thinks of moonlight kissed skin, of dark tendrils and crescent shaped pupils, and bites his lip, sloshing the drink around in its cup before knocking it back, ignoring his body's reaction to his errant thoughts.

_(‘Will you taste me? I want to sheathe myself in you’)_

Just the memory of the most intimate part of him filling his mouth...Shinichi licks his lips. His taste is bitter in the back of his throat, he can almost feel the swell of his knot.

He looks up at the moon, who looks back down at him with a cold, pale face. Shinichi walks to the fencing surrounding the perimeter, sticks the empty cup there, before turning and leaning against the railing leading up to the top of the helipad. Shinichi lets out a slow breath.

Idly, he wonders how much trouble he'd get into if he took the helicopter resting there on a joyride. _He_ would do it, probably. The thought makes him smile, and then it falls to a frown.

It's not as if Shinichi is unaware of the nature of their relationship. Stolen kisses, secret touches, all too brief, hidden in shadows and silence. But rooftops at least are theirs, and here Shinichi feels closest to him. He closes his eyes, finally lets the memories wash over him instead of trying to keep them back.

( _Wrecked_. _Shinichi was wrecked. No fighting it anymore as he cried out; Shinichi was completely gone for him, for this.)_

But he still doesn't touch himself. He hasn’t touched himself in a long time. It's too much to find that the hand is his, after, to be jarred out of his fantasies after orgasm to find himself alone.

It's still on the last legs of summer, but it already feels cold. So lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice the footsteps until someone speaks.

“Why hello, little wallflower,” a familiar voice says, edged with heat. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Shinichi opens his eyes to find a blue-eyed man in front of him with a grin that seems to take up half of his face, wearing jeans and a dark tee that looks black in the dim light. His eyes roam over Shinichi in a slow once over; his hands can't stay still, flipping a coin between his fingers in a show of skill. Shinichi's breath catches.

The man is showing markers of intense physical attraction, dilated eyes, leaning in close. Quick hands, long sleeve with something inside, a few scars on the hands from small talons, burns. Could be just a bird owner, but magician, probably, because the splash pattern of burn scars is just right for fire tricks. The thought makes his heart clench. Shinichi is having trouble breathing.

Because it's _him._ Untamed hair, blue eyes, lean muscle, insatiable grin.

“Hello,” Shinichi says cautiously, wondering if he's having some kind of mental break.

“What's got you on the roof?” he asks. He sounds warm. Interested. “The party is downstairs.”

“Parties aren't really my idea of 'fun,’” Shinichi says.

“Then what is?” he asks, leaning in closer. The man's watching Shinichi with dark eyes, his mouth parted. He blinks, and it almost looks like his eyelids have a full nictitating membrane. No. No way. It can’t be. “You look a little lonely. Now why is that, I wonder?”

“As if you don’t know.” He’s _him._ He has to be. Shinichi knows him, knows the shape the shifter likes to default to. He’s so close.

“Don’t I?” Shinichi touches his arm, and the next thing he knows, the man is kissing him.

An unsure press of lips against the corner of Shinichi’s mouth.

They don't kiss the same. It's chaste. Hesitant. _He_ was none of those things. But it’s just a kiss, not denial, and it doesn’t stop Shinichi from kissing back. As he does, the kiss becomes more present, more sure. Shinichi's missed this so much. “Why do you think?” Shinichi says, breathless. “ _Someone_ left without saying a word.”

His eyes widen, his face delighted. “Oh really? That seems like a shame. What were they like?”

“Annoying,” Shinichi says immediately. “Arrogant.”

“Ah, I see,” he says, still smiling, because he knows.

“You came back.” Shinichi tightens his grip on his arm.

“You missed me,” he says, pleased. The words send a thrill shivering up Shinichi’s spine. He leans over, whispers in Shinichi’s ear. “My pretty little thing,” he says, trailing his hand down Shinichi's shirt. The words make Shinichi dizzy. A promise. His arms settle around Shinichi’s lower back, he pulls him close. Oh, the man's already hard.

“What took you so long?”

“Wanted to be sure I was worthy of you, darling.” Shinichi watches a tentacle soft and slick slide up his stomach, shadowed, black as pitch, and it makes him _throb_ with possibilities. Here? No. No way. _Yes._ Oh fuck yes. One of his tentacles curls around his wrist. Shinichi licks his lips, his arousal stronger, warm and sparking through him.

“Are you?” Shinichi asks, wondering if he had found a cure for his 'condition’ like he had talked about, once.

“I decided I didn’t give a damn,” he says, and then kisses him again, still a delicate press of lips. But he doesn't pull away, instead working his lips against Shinichi's. His tongue then darts out, traces his lips, before he parts them with the very tip of it. Shinichi yields to his tongue, lets him trace the contours of his mouth, lets him explore slowly.

When the kiss ends, Shinichi finds a white cape spread on the rough surface of the roof, his suit coat bundled into a pillow, and his shirt fully unbuttoned, swaying in the soft breeze. Yes, here. On the roof. Under the moon. Shinichi is almost overcome with the hard surge of need that hits him.

“Make me feel,” Shinichi begs, clutching his sleeve.

“Oh love, tonight I’m going to break you,” he promises, cupping Shinichi's jaw. “Destroy you so sweetly.”

Shinichi's cock twitches, and he licks his lips in anticipation. _“Please,”_ Shinichi begs again, leaning into his touch. Into his bare hand. The glove was nice, but the silk touch of his _actual hand..._

He laughs. “Oh, but it's been a while, hasn't it, darling? We'll have to go slow.” Shinichi frowns. He's not fragile. “What's the magic word?”

“Tanzanite,” Shinichi says immediately.

“Very good,” he says. “Knees. Now.”

Shinichi drops down quickly, falling hard enough he probably just bruised his knees.

“Oh my, but you are an eager little thing tonight, aren't you?” That damn amused tone.

Shinichi blinks up at him, biting down the sarcasm on the tip of his tongue. He was the one that left Shinichi empty, needing, aching.

Some of what he's feeling must show on his face because he says, “I know, darling. Let me show you how sorry I am.” His zipper echoes loud over the distant cacophony of the streets, and he pulls himself out. “Look at this. How ready I am for you.”

Shinichi licks his lips again, anticipating. He’s hard and ready, already leaking, precome beading at the tip just from anticipation. He just wants to taste him already.

He walks forward, stopping just in front of him. “I missed you, too. You don't know how hard it was for me to stay away from you. How much I missed the curve of your lips. The give of your body. The way you look up at me when I ravage your mouth.” He taps under Shinichi's chin. “The way you’re looking at me right now.”

“KI—” Shinichi begins.

“Nuh uh uh,” he interrupts, placing his finger over his lips. “Tonight, I am Kaito,” he says.

“Just tonight?” Shinichi asks, stomach churning. He hates how needy his voice sounds, but KID has seen him in more compromising positions.

“Forever, if you'd like.” He trails his fingers up Shinichi's cheeks, across his brow, to the top of his head where he laces his fingers in his hair, scratches his scalp gently. “Kuroba Kaito.”

Abruptly, Shinichi can't breathe. “Kaito,” he says, testing it out.

“How beautiful, coming from you,” Kaito says, continuing to pet him. “What was it you wanted to say?”

“I need you, Kaito,” Shinichi begs. “Please.”

“I know,” he soothes, ruffling Shinichi's fringe. “I won't leave you again.” He puts his cock over Shinichi's mouth, rubs it against Shinichi's lips, smearing precome. Shinichi licks his lips, opens them obediently. Then Kaito's hand fists in his hair, and he pulls _hard,_ forcing Shinichi's mouth down on his dick.

 _Fuck_ yes.

Shinichi sucks, tucks his teeth behind his lips, breathes through his nose as Kaito thrusts shallowly into his mouth.

Shinichi's missed this. Shinichi's missed this so much. Just his taste alone...

He relaxes his throat on the next pass and calculates the precise angle for easy penetration, adjusting his position right as Kaito drives himself deep into him, grip still tight in Shinichi's hair, still controlling the movements of his head. Shinichi can’t help but moan around him. Feels too good. The noises Kaito's making as he uses him are exquisite.

“Oh,” Kaito breathes, “You still take me so beautifully, so easily.”

The pace he takes is brutal, fucking his mouth hard. But it’s so nice, so hard and fast and so real. Shinichi’s missed this. He lets go, concentrates on the feeling of fingers clawing at his scalp, on the slide of his cock against his tongue, his throat, the stretch of his lips as he takes him, the ache of his jaw as he fills him, his own cock, friction against his trousers.

One last thrust and the knot at the base swells behind Shinichi's teeth, trapping his dick inside his mouth, and he spills in Shinichi's mouth with a soft cry.

It's overflowing, the amount, and as deep as he is in Shinichi's mouth, much of it slides down his throat. Yet still more fills his mouth, warm on his tongue.

“Hold it for me,” he says, “as much as you can,” and Shinichi does, inordinately proud when none of it spills past his lips. His taste is bitter, perfect. Shinichi rolls it around on his tongue, revelling in it, tonguing the swell of him. “You're so good to me, darling, even after so long.”

He's still releasing, which makes Shinichi swallow on reflex, convulsing around him and nearly choking, but Shinichi breathes through his nose as he rests tight in his mouth, his fingers dug deep in Shinichi's hair.

Oh, how Shinichi's missed this, missed him.

A tale told in bits and pieces on lonely rooftops after lonely heists, how the dark gem Pandora had violated him from the inside out, had taken his skill at disguises and turned it into something monstrous, something animal, all the evils in the world contained in one shapeshifting vessel—Kaitō KID. The search had then been for a cure.

...Shinichi likes the animal. The knotting is for him.

Kaito pulls out with a soft pop, taps his throat, and Shinichi swallows what's left in his mouth, licking his lips for any remnants.

“You've been taking care of yourself?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Shinichi says, voice rough. He misses the feel of his cock in his mouth already.

“We'll see.”

“You don't believe me?” Shinichi asks. “I'm hurt.”

He has the temerity to put his hands on his hips and look down his nose at him. “Never, when it comes to your own health. Rise and strip.”

Shinichi stands, shrugs out of his shirt. His hands fall to his belt buckle, fumbling with it for a moment, only to be stayed by Kaito's. “Let me,” he says, unbuckling it, unzipping him. He then cups him, and Shinichi can't help but press into it as he drops his trousers. He grins, pulls his underwear down so Shinichi is bare, and as he does, Shinichi feels that swoop in his stomach. He likes the vulnerability of being naked while he is clothed, though, high from it, from their location outside where anyone can see.

Kaito pockets them, then frowns. “This is new,” he says, tapping on a wide pink-purple scar on his hip, healed but not faded. “Explain.”

“Knife. Saved a life,” Shinichi says. “I had to.”

A sigh. “Acceptable.” He walks around him, eyes trailing over his body slowly. Presses against the give of his stomach, pinches his skin between two fingers and tsks. “You've lost weight. I thought so.”

“I've been trying!” Shinichi protests. “I've just been a little preoccupied, lately.”

“I understand,” he says with a soft smile, skimming his fingers over Shinichi's shoulder. “I should have never left you alone. You've done very well for me despite that, darling.” A tentacle slips out, runs over Shinichi's skin, wraps around his neck and tilts his chin back. Shinichi shudders, closes his eyes as it constricts just enough to hurt. He's so hard he aches. It loosens and trails down, wrapping around his waist, flicking at his skin. “I'm proud of you.” His words sink in to Shinichi's mind, become part of his very being.

Kaito kisses the edge of his jaw, folds him into his arms before grazing the line of his throat with his teeth. Shinichi lets out a happy little sigh as more tendrils wrap around his wrists, slide up his back. He aches to be touched, to be filled, but this—oh this, after so long, this. Even this is enough. Kaito bites, hard enough to draw blood, and Shinichi can’t help but moan as he licks him clean.

Kaito pulls away, licking the blood from his teeth, eyeing the nearby railing. “Lean over,” he commands, and Shinichi turns and grips the railing, rests his weight against it. “Further,” he says, and Shinichi complies as best as he is able. A tentacle slides between his cheeks, pushes at his thighs, and so he spreads his legs further apart. Exposed. Kaito is silent for a minute, and Shinichi can't stop his face from burning as the time stretches on and he remains quiet.

The position is humiliating. “Kaito?” Shinichi dares to ask. He doesn't turn or stand. That would break their implicit rules, and perhaps the scene all together.

No answer. Anxiety twists low in his gut. Then he jumps as a hand touches his flank, spreads across his hip before groping the curve of his ass. Then another hand, spreading him wide.

“I wish you could see yourself like this. I lost myself for a moment just looking at you.” A squeeze. His fingers grip tight as he massages the rounded flesh. “My pretty little thing.”

And then he runs another tentacle down his back, one with a flared head, hot and leaking, leaving a wet trail behind, until he's circling his rim, wetting it. Shinichi's a little surprised he restrained, but he's right in that it has been a while. Maybe he wants to savor it, too. Shinichi tingles in anticipation, each pass of Kaito's hands causing his dick to bounce.

An invading finger. Shinichi inhales sharply at the intrusion. “Mmm, you've been keeping yourself ready for me, despite my long absence. I think that deserves a reward. Don't you?”

Another flared tentacle trails up his neck, caresses his cheek, burrows into his mouth, thick and throbbing.

 _Ah,_ this is what Shinichi's been waiting for, and Kaito knows it. No more foreplay. No more sweetness. Just hard, raw, fucking. The thought has him sag against the railing as the dick rolls into his mouth, bumping into the soft palate at the back of his throat, thrusting.

The second flared tentacle makes one tentative poke at his rim, and then it thrusts deep into him with only that as a warning, causing Shinichi to rock forward against the cool unforgiving railing at the same time the tentacle in his mouth thrusts back. It hurts deliciously.

The heat in Shinichi's mouth is so thick, immediate, saccharine sweet and almost metallic in their taste. It pulses, and then the one inside him rubs against his inner wall, and Shinichi cries out around the cock in his mouth as another one rubs the side of his face, seeking an orifice. He’d prefer Kaito’s dick, but he’ll get there. Eventually. Still, Shinichi is impatient, and knows he can control his refractory period. This is just torture.

Hands still massaging him, the tease. Another thrust, and he rocks against the railing again, harder this time. It sends a sweet ache reverberating through his chest.

Then for some reason, he stops, and his hands disappear from Shinichi’s body.

“Not to alarm you, my dear, but something has just come to my attention,” he murmurs in Shinichi's ear. “Stay like this.” He withdraws both tentacles, leaving Shinichi cold and empty. “Don't look back.”

Footsteps behind him, and then. “Enjoying the show?” Kaito says.

What?

Muffled cursing, then an unfamiliar man’s voice, strained. “I can explain—”

Oh _fuck._ Fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck someone saw him like this naked and begging for it, bent over and ready for a willing cock. Shinichi grips the railing tight, a little faint from the sudden speeding of his heart. But that is also nice in its own way. Shinichi's stomach curls at the idea of a voyeur, in embarrassment or excitement he's not sure. Sure, maybe he wanted to get caught but now that it has happened, he's not sure how to feel.

“While I would dearly love to hear what you think you can come up with, the hand on your dick is quite telling, don't you think?”

 _Oh_. Well, that does lean more towards the side of flattering, someone enjoying the show. Warmth spreads, and Shinichi doesn’t think his dick could possibly get any harder. He decides the fluttering in his stomach is excitement, and he wants to see how Kaito manages this. 

“Kuroba-kun—”

So they know each other. Interesting, A friend from the party, maybe?

“But he is nice like this, don't you think? So I can't really blame you. Well hung. Beautiful body. Ever so responsive, and you haven't lived until you've had those sweet lips around you.” Shinichi feels an awkward mix of shame, pleasure, and pride at Kaito's words.

“You left the party, I went looking for you,” the voice says, rushing to explain. “Kuroba-kun, it's the rooftop of a popular hotel in downtown, of all the places—”

“So it's my fault you were fucking your hand and getting off on my hard work without doing anything in return? I don't think so, bastard. You should make it up to me, and you should make it up to him.”

What’s he planning? Shinichi thinks he’s going to like it.

“Kuroba—”

“You want to. I can see it in your eyes, the way you keep looking over at him, the way you won't meet mine. I know Pandora did the same thing to you as it did to me, but unlike me, you're afraid of it.”

“I'm not afraid. We're _freaks_ ,” the voice spits out bitterly.

Terrible, wonderful news. Another one like _him_. Shinichi very nearly goes weak at the knees. Then he frowns. Wishes he could turn around and knock some sense into him because no one should sound like that about themselves.

Kaito had opened up over the course of their meetings and told Shinichi a little. A terrible burden from a terrible gem, the reason it needed to be destroyed, how its attempt to live on had changed him. Them. That man had been there, been close enough to be affected and changed by the blast. Close to KID. Close to Kaito. He must know both sides of him.

And then he wonders who the mysterious voice belongs to, because it does actually sound like he's heard it before. But where?

Kaito scoffs. “I am no such thing. And I certainly don't think so. The Detective of the East doesn't think so. Do you, darling?”

“No,” Shinichi says. The sex had been good before. But it was nothing compared to after his transformation. Maybe Shinichi is selfish, but if Kaito's a freak, he prefers it that way.

“Detective of the—Kudō Shinichi?” The voice says, more than a little surprised.

“What, you thought it was some random rentboy?” Kaito says. “I’m disappointed. You should know already that I have a particular, hmm, _taste_ for detectives.”

Detectives? Plural? So he’s a detective, then. A member of the Task force, maybe? Still too hard to pin down with just the voice alone, with just the clues that Kaito is familiar with him both as himself and KID. The voice is male, and sounds like it comes from a young adult, and that’s all Shinichi has to go on.

More footsteps. The rustle of clothing, the sound of skin on skin, a groan. Shinichi can't pinpoint what's going on by sound alone, even as good of a detective as he is, but that definitely sounded like a sex groan. He's not sure whose. On one hand, it sounds nice. On the other hand, he wonders what they're doing, jealousy burning hard and low in his gut. But that's nice too, in its own way, the feeling. Sick and beautiful in its intensity. Once again he is struck by how well Kaito knows him, even when nothing has been said between them.

“Why are you fighting it?” Kaito says, low. Close. Dangerous. And then a trembling hand on his ass, and then another on his lower back, petting it soothingly.

An unknown partner for him? That's been his plan the whole time. _Fuck._ Shinichi didn't know that it was possible to be this turned on. That's why he refuses to let Shinichi turn around. That’s why he hasn't said his name when they clearly know one another. The voice could belong to anyone.

 _Yes_.

Then there is only the hand on his back.

_No!_

“Why hasn't he said anything?”

“He doesn't speak unless he's spoken to,” Kaito says. “He's only allowed one word of his own.”

“So it's that kind of relationship,” the voice says in dawning understanding.

“And he can be yours,” Kaito says sweetly. “Look at him, ready and waiting. Isn't that nice? Obedient too, he hasn't moved since we've been talking.” His voice drops a register. “C'mon, detective, would it really be so bad? All you have to do is obey.”

“Obey you?” he says with derision.

“You're free to leave anytime you like,” Kaito says, his voice cool at the implication. “There's the door. But this is a one time offer.”

“What's the catch?”

“This is the catch. You better catch it while you can.”

“Kuroba-kun—”

Kaito cuts him off. “Do you really think I'd give you an order you couldn't follow? That I would?”

“...No. You're not like that.”

His voice low again. “Then there's nothing to lose, love. And think of the gain.”

The stranger's hands again, this time on Shinichi's hips, a little more confident. “Good,” Kaito says. “Very good, love. Let go. Don't think. Just feel.”

But mostly, Shinichi feels the man’s cock pressed against him. Nice and big. Something in him breaks, shakes loose, makes him dizzy, fills him with excitement. Something about letting him do this only on Kaito's word feels bad, wrong. Feels great.

He can't wait to have him in him, thick and full and knotted, tentacles twined around him as he fucks him hard.

The unknown man rocks against Shinichi, slides up between his cheeks in the slick left behind by Kaito's tentacles, letting out a shaky breath. He tightens his grip, rocks again, harder, driving Shinichi against the railing.

Power. He's tall, with a lot of strength, and it hurts only a little, being forced against the cold metal of the railing again and again. Nice, but weak. He has to have more in him than that, Shinichi’s not made of glass.

Luckily for him, Kaito’s on top of it. “You can do better than that, love. My darling can take it.”

The man picks up the pace, slamming up against him now, slaking out his lust between his ass, and Shinichi's cock bobs from the movement, and he's pounding against him so hard Shinichi's chest is going to bruise from the railing, each slam resonating through him, a dull ache concentrated on his chest, so so good.

Perfection. White noise building in the base of his skull. Shinichi's breath is torn from him in ragged gasps.

One last thrust, and he spills hot between Shinichi's ass. The man cries out in something like pleasure and something like pain. Tentacles shoot out, twine their way around Shinichi rapidly like ink in water, yank him up and pull him close, writhing. It feels too good, being lost in his arms like this, he's so tall. (Sometimes he misses that about Conan, how easy it was to lose himself in someone's arms. KID’s arms.)

He opens his eyes to find Kaito standing in front of him. “Art,” he says, before nipping at his earlobe and biting it gently. A tongue then trails down his neck, longer than it should be and prehensile, followed by the press of soft lips.

Shinichi lets out a sigh and sags against the man as Kaito kisses just under his ear. The man’s clothes feel like buttoned shirt, tie. The man's hand comes up, spans the ache of his chest, squeezes his nipple, rolls it between his finger and his thumb. Shinichi's never felt more wanted. More desired.

“Such beautiful art,” Kaito murmurs against the shell of his ear before biting the lobe gently. “I wish you could see yourself, darling, you're like a painting.”

The man takes that opportunity to wrap his fingers around Shinichi's length and stroke it loosely, just twice. The touch is almost painful after being neglected for so long. He keeps his hand there though, touching him with a palm that still trembles. Shinichi looks down, still curious to his identity. His hand is not too far from Shinichi's own skin tone.

“And that was very nicely done, love. Don't you feel so much better?” he says, his chin over Shinichi’s shoulder. His tentacles are sliding out, wrapping around Shinichi and the man both, pulling them closer so he's sandwiched tightly between them. It's warm, and they twine around him like living rope. The man's tentacles match Kaito's, and they twist and curl together in obscene ways, rubbing flared heads together. Erotic.

The man tightens his grip on Shinichi's chest, digging into sensitive, aching flesh. “It hurt at first, but the ache. It's gone,” he says with some surprise.

“Mhmm. It makes the shift easier. You've done yourself no favors keeping yourself restrained. Pandora…even like this, it wants to live on, reproduce. To corrupt. This helps.”

“I see.”

Kaito grins. “I was lucky enough to already have an outlet.” He turns his attentions to Shinichi. ”Speaking of, what about you, darling? I know you have thoughts.”

“I am exactly where I want to be,” Shinichi says now that he can. “It is a poor detective that allows his bias to overcome proper assessment of a situation.”

“You don't even know me,” the man says, even as he holds him closer, sniffs his hair, presses his cheek against the side of his face. Stubble. Shinichi imagines the burn on his thighs and shivers, does it again as the man presses a soft kiss, then licks a hot stripe across his cheek.

“Kaito does,” Shinichi replies.

“You really have that much trust?”

“Of course,” Shinichi says. “He unlocks the secret parts of me. The things I never knew existed. However this came about, you're his gift to me, not the other way around.”

“You always see right through me, darling,” Kaito says before nipping the other side of his neck.

“I see,” the man says, then lets out a shaky little laugh. “You're not at all like I thought,” he says.

“People seldom are,” Shinichi says. “You feel these things are the worst parts of yourself, don't you? Then give them to me. I'll take them all.” A shuddering breath against his neck, and then the hand on his dick tightens. A flared tentacle inches his way across Shinichi's shoulder, leaving a wet trail behind, up the side of his jaw as his hand moves, settles on the notch of his hip.

“You're a rare man, Kudō-kun,” he says in wonder.

“Why do you think I absolutely had to have him, love?”

The man prods Shinichi's rim again and Shinichi lets out a soft noise as the man rolls his hips, rubbing against him. Nice and thick, hard and wet. Shinichi clings to Kaito as the man thrusts again, causing them to brush together, though he also grinds against his zipper in a beautiful scrape. “Detective,” Kaito groans, tentacles slithering to curl even tighter around Shinichi. He is right in front of him, still clothed, and Shinichi is anticipating his cock, thinks about choking on it again while the man rams into him from behind. He licks his lips.

“What are you thinking about,” Kaito asks him, amused. He touches the crest of his hip with just the barest hint of a finger, studying him curiously. Shinichi feels exposed, but it only makes his arousal stronger.

“Connection,” he says honestly, and moves forward, pressing himself against Kaito's chest. Partly because Shinichi wants to explore, and partly to feel the friction on his skin. He reaches under his shirt to his skin, warmer than it should be.

Kaito tilts his chin, runs his tongue across the seam of his lips, delving into his mouth with his hot tongue. Shinichi closes his eyes.

The kiss is long, slow, steady. Shinichi pulls away to breathe, and then the man is leaning over his shoulder, capturing Shinichi's lips in a sideways kiss as Kaito nibbles on his collarbone, leaving dark little kisses before biting hard, drawing blood again on his shoulder. Kaito lifts his head, lets Shinichi turn, then he's being cradled against a much larger chest. A tap to his chin, Kaito’s hand, and Shinichi opens his eyes to find a familiar face.

Shinichi grins. How very _interesting._ “And here I was thinking we'd never met before, Hakuba-nii-chan,” he says his name syrupy, childish, and sing-song.

“What?” Hakuba’s eyes widen, and Shinichi kisses him again, both hands cradling the sides of Hakuba's face. It has the effect of causing more tentacles to erupt from underneath his skin, some twining around Shinichi's neck while others find his thighs. The sound Hakuba makes as they emerge is orgasmic, a cry of relief, release.

Pressed to Shinichi's back, Kaito says, “That's it, love, let them free. Shift further if you have to, Shinichi likes the surprise.”

“I can't—” he gasps, letting go of Shinichi and letting his tentacles retract beneath his skin again.

“You can and you will,” Kaito says.

“I don't, I've never—” His eyes drop to Shinichi's chest.

“Oh?” Kaito purrs, dragging out the word. “Well now, that is a different thing entirely.” He lets Shinichi go, withdraws his tentacles, walks around him to grasp Hakuba's chin. “The kiss to the back of her hand, the bet? All a show?” Kaito shakes his head. “Shame,” Kaito tsks.

“Kneel for me, love,” he says to Hakuba, who hesitates, but follows his order. Then to Shinichi, “Show him for me, my pretty little thing.”

Shinichi kneels immediately, taking Kaito's tip in his mouth. He likes to take him deeper, he doesn't really have a lot of skill when it comes to just blowing him. But he tries this time to make it soft and good, gentle licks, mouthing him with his lips.

A curl of the tongue around the glans, and then he's staring into Hakuba's eyes. His brown eyes are dark, half lidded, his mouth parted, lips wet and shining where he's licked them. Watching. Wanting.

Shinichi holds his eyes as he takes Kaito into his mouth again, traps his dick between his tongue and the roof of his mouth, and Hakuba shivers. Leans forward.

Shinichi gives Kaito's cock one last suck, finishing it off with a loving lick, then he kisses Hakuba, short and sweet. Open mouthed, no tongue. Just a hint of something more, Kaito's taste lingering. He kisses the side of Kaito's shaft, runs his tongue along it.

Then Hakuba is right there with him, kissing him back with Kaito hard between them. They alternate taking him into their mouths, they kiss, they kiss with his dick between them, their tongues touch as they lap at the head. Filthy.

“Look at you,” Kaito breathes. “So good for me.” He pets him, stroking his hair, does the same to Hakuba.

Shinichi's back straightens at the praise, the hand in his hair, and he wants to try extra hard to make it good for him. But he's also selfish and doesn't want him to come again, not just yet, not until he fucks him hard from behind, breaks him like he promised.

So he kisses Hakuba again, tongues rubbing against Kaito's shaft as they kiss around him. He breaks away, nibbles on his sack, grazes the underside of his cock just barely with his teeth, rewarded with a gasp as Hakuba then takes him as deep as he can go. Shinichi kisses the side of his mouth before Hakuba starts bobbing his head in earnest, massages Kaito’s balls as he kisses along the side, the base, runs his tongue along his thigh before leaving a dark kiss.

“I knew you were a quick learner, love. That's enough for now,” Kaito says, panting. He's visibly affected, flushed. “Kiss him again,” he says. “I want to watch.”

Hakuba captures Shinichi's lips almost before he is ready, so eager is he to obey.

Heh. Getting into it, for all he was hesitant earlier. But Shinichi misses Kaito's taste already, and he searches Hakuba's mouth for it, taking it where he can find it, mapping his mouth for the remnants, sucking hard on his tongue as it touches his own.

Hakuba makes a noise swallowed by Shinichi's own mouth.

Black tendrils morph out of Hakuba, wriggling, and they poke and prod at Shinichi, spanning his ribs.

His tongue shifts to curl around Shinichi's, it shifts in his mouth, but Shinichi continues kissing him anyway, even as his tentacles get excited, start writhing against him, threatening to twine around his limbs.

Hakuba breaks away to breathe, and then Kaito lays Shinichi down on his discarded cape as his tentacles wind around his wrists, pinning him down.

He straddles him, grabbing Shinichi's face with both hands, his exposed dick hard on Shinichi's stomach as he rocks forward, and kisses him. His tongue invades his mouth, hot and wet, and Shinichi kisses back, lets him explore.

Shinichi aches to touch. But he can't; Kaito's tentacles pin him by the wrists.

Then surprise heat as Hakuba mouths his cock behind Kaito's back. Shinichi bucks, his thighs forced apart roughly by Hakuba's hands before tentacles wrap around them, and he cries into Kaito's mouth.

His cock, long neglected, finally enveloped by heat. The friction is good; too good, Shinichi's half gone already. Hakuba is relentless, all the more so because Shinichi can't see him, held down as he is. Hot, wet, perfect.

Kaito is kissing him, Hakuba's mouthing him, he's not— _ah_ —he's not going to last—

Shinichi bucks, his back arching from the rooftop as his vision whites out and he sees stars as his orgasm burns through him and he spills into Hakuba's mouth.

Too quick. _Damn._ But it has been so long, too long since he’s let himself come…

Kaito moves to the side as Shinichi tries to catch his breath, panting hard.

As Shinichi softens, Hakuba lets him go, makes a face at the taste of his come but swallows gamely. “Good?” he asks, licking his lips.

“Good,” Shinichi says. He wonders if that was his first time someone came in his mouth. The thought pleases him.

“Very good,” Kaito says. “You two are playing so well together I can't help but feel proud. But coming without permission, darling?” he shakes his head. “You know better. And you know what that means.”

“Punishment,” Shinichi says, mouth dry. He suddenly can't breathe again, his mind racing through a myriad of previous punishments. Handcuffs, the vibrating plug, the nipple clamps, so many more.

“Punishment,” Kaito agrees. “And given how serious it was, well. I don't think you'll be doing it again any time soon.”

“Wait, I was the one—” Hakuba begins.

“This doesn't concern you, love,” Kaito says, still with a pleasant tone of voice. “Shinichi knows what he did.”

Shinichi shivers at the thought. “I promise I won't do it again,” he lies, anticipating. He _wants_. Kaito didn't like repeating things. With Hakuba so new even to vanilla sex, it wouldn't be impact play, but it could be anything else. Kaito was creative that way.

“Still not good enough,” Kaito says, shaking his head. “I'll make sure you don't come this time.” He pulls out a cock ring. Not the metal cock and ball one Shinichi prefers, but a new one, a beaded silicone dual ring with a bullet vibrator.

“No,” he says, “Please no,” he pretends to beg. _Yes,_ he thinks.

Kaito pulls out a small tube of water-based lube as he leans over, wetting both the rings and sliding one over his soft shaft, the other behind his sack, the vibrator coming to rest on top of it. “Should have thought about that before you disobeyed me.” He turns it on. “Hands and knees. If you're going to come like a bitch in heat, I'm going to treat you like one.”

Even on a low setting, the vibrations are intense. Though he's not hard yet, too soon from his release, it’s stoking a low fire that radiates outward. And it's going to get worse the harder he gets. Shinichi rolls to his hands and knees as Kaito pulls Hakuba in front of him.

“I'm going to need your help, if you're willing to offer it, love,” Kaito says to Hakuba, face pressed to his, trailing a hand down the side of it.

“I—yes,” he says, looking a little overwhelmed. “I'd be happy to be of service.”

“Mmm, service. But you can't come either, do you understand? Not until I tell you to. And you have to be willing to shift.” He leans over, whispers instructions in his ear before biting his lobe. “Can you do that for me, love?” He licks the sweep of his cheek.

Hakuba swallows, licks his lips, then says, “I can.”

“Good.”

Then Kaito kneels down, takes Shinichi's chin in his hand, meets his eyes. “I promised to break you,” he croons. “I lied. I'm going to fucking _shatter_ you,” he yanks Shinichi into a rough kiss, biting his lip until it bleeds. “Saguru,” he snaps.

“Yes?” Hakuba says, startled by the familiar use of his first name.

“Fuck the little cock slut.” And there it is, what Shinichi is missing, that needing to be used, worked over and torn up. KID—Kaito always delivers. Knows what he needs. The words throb inside him, echo through his mind, help him let go. “I told you that you haven't lived until you've had those sweet lips around you. It’s about time you found out how good it is.”

Hakuba is on his knees, guiding his dick to Shinichi's mouth. Shinichi parts his mouth as Hakuba slides in easily. A streak of blood along the bottom of his shaft as it aggravates Shinichi's lip, and then he's rocking shallowly into his abused mouth, slowly. Delicious.

“You know that this is all you're good for, don't you, darling?” he puts his hand in his pocket and suddenly the vibration is much more intense, enough that Shinichi cries out around Hakuba's cock, which makes him thrust into his mouth harder than he intends because of his voice, the way it resonates. “Fucking.”

Kaito sets it higher as Shinichi whimpers. The thing’s remote controlled. Bastard.

“And just to be safe, it's 'Helios’ for you,” Kaito says to Hakuba, grabbing Shinichi by the back of the neck and squeezing tightly. “Don't be afraid to use it.”

“Right,” Hakuba says, rocking into Shinichi's mouth again. Still too gentle. But he can't say anything about it like this, likely Kaito's intention. He knows Shinichi likes the danger.

And then he's gone from view, but not far as his hand trails down Shinichi’s back until it’s resting on the curve of his ass. “Watch me,” he says. “The more, the better.”

And then one of his flared tentacles is back, prodding at his rim, stroking next to Kaito's dick. Hakuba’s still moving slowly, unused to pleasuring himself like this, not nearly rough enough, and Kaito’s teasing him by just running his dick over his rim, taunting him, he’s already opened him up, Shinichi’s good for it. Three of them become four as another one slides past his face, become five as one slides past his other shoulder. Hakuba is learning quickly, and it's his tendrils that creep down and start massaging his nipples, applying pressure, circling them.

Then Kaito is prodding him gently between his cheeks, rubbing himself in Hakuba's half dried come but not penetrating him, and Shinichi could cry. He's so close. So, so close.

But he still doesn't enter him, lazily running his cock up and down his ass. Shinichi tries rocking back against him, but Kaito won't have it, wrapping more tentacles above his hips to keep him from doing it again. “Needy little bitch,” he says. “Have you no shame?”

Direct question. He can answer. “No,” Shinichi says in a gasping breath the next time Hakuba pulls out, “Fuch—” turns into a strangled groan as Hakuba grabs his hair, fists his fingers in it, thrusts into his open mouth a little harder, a little deeper and Shinichi has to breathe through his nose.

And still the vibrator pulses against his balls, even as Hakuba picks up the pace, even as Kaito rocks against his ass but still doesn't do a damn thing.

More tentacles twine around his body, Shinichi's not sure whose they are, it's too many to count, prodding, prodding, prodding; one slides down the crest of his hip, two more join the ones rubbing against his nipples, wet, leaving streaks. It hurts so good as they brush across the skin bruised from the railing.

One touches his half-hard cock, rubbing itself against it, and Shinichi can't help but jerk towards it, as little as he can move.

Then Kaito aligns himself, and then he's pushing into Shinichi with one slow thrust.

Filled at both ends, finally. But even as Kaito rocks into him slowly it's not enough. Shinichi won't be satisfied until he's bruised and broken and covered with come. The place it sends him, the way it makes him _feel_ to be taken roughly, to be used, a high hard to find without a good partner.

Kaito is the best.

Something he used to chase in the thrill of solving cases, unaware he was doing so.

Thrust.

But this, being a vessel solely for someone else's pleasure, letting go, not thinking anymore and just letting himself feel...

It's not comparable, not comparable at all, because it's _better._

Thrust.

And Kaito knows, and takes him apart so sweetly. Even now, the grip on his hips grounds him, makes him feel real. Kaito knows everything he keeps hidden in his most secret of places, _and doesn't care._ From his doubts to wanting to fuck a stranger to Shinichi's need to let go and give someone else control over his life for a little while.

And Hakuba is new to him, even though they have a little bit of previous acquaintance, but. Something is broken there, too, and it happened before the tentacles. But Shinichi'd like to find all his shattered pieces and piece them back together with gold.

Thrust.

Kaito has Shinichi's hips in a death grip while his tentacles wrap around Shinichi's neck and squeeze just tight enough to be threatening.

He thrusts hard into Shinichi again, right as Hakuba rocks, and he swallows his cock down.

Then Shinichi's being pounded hard from both sides, the vibrator still buzzing.

Hakuba's yanking his hair, fucking his mouth, Kaito's dick wrecks him, each thrust forcing Hakuba further into his mouth.

It’s painful. It's so good, like this is what he was made for. It's perfect, especially as the two of them find a rhythm. It's like they're fucking each other through him, and just that thought blindsides him, makes him ache so, lets him let go. Tears come from the corner of his eyes unbidden.

Fucking each other through him. Oh, when Kaito promises, he delivers.

Shinichi is dizzy, mindless, reduced to sensation: Kaito's cock driving him apart, wrecking him in the best of ways. Hakuba's restraint is gone and he ravages his mouth, fucks his throat, Shinichi's drooling, he must look such a sight. He's beyond hard now, and the rings don't let him forget it, making the vibrations more intense, assaulted from all sides by the pleasure, by the tentacles writhing at his chest, his throat, his hips.

Another tentacle creeps around from behind, tentatively poking at the corner of his mouth, then Hakuba comes, crying out, his knot swells; Shinichi feels his release hit the back of his throat, fill his mouth, hot and bitter.

Shinichi's breathing through his nose but it chokes him, his throat convulsing, and that makes Hakuba rock deeper with a strangled groan.

Knotted in his mouth, Hakuba can't pull out without hurting them both.

Too much. He can't breathe. Drowning in come, what a way to go.

Still worth it. Shinichi's cock twitches at the thought. He swallows much, but it spills from his mouth, running down his chin, dripping, Hakuba unable to control the amount of his release like Kaito can.

And all the while, Kaito's still fucking him from behind. Brutal. Shinichi hopes he has bruises on his hips to match the ache on his chest. He's going to be feeling it tomorrow, the evidence of their love, their desire. He’s feeling it now, so sweet, so perfect, so beautiful, filled and loved and feeling and no longer empty.

“Good, good, love, that's it, darling, almost there—” Kaito says.

Shinichi's floating. His own heartbeat sounds strong in his ears like this. The vibrations under his shaft may just as well rock his whole body. The stiffness in his arms and legs goes away, the ache in his jaw, on his knees, the roughness underneath the cape, underneath his palms. The bites, the bruises, all gone. Just Hakuba, filling his mouth with his thick cock, his release, though he's stopped thrusting, and Kaito, hard and thick and still pistoning into him. Just the tentacles, though he no longer has the sense to know whose is whose as they rub against him, map his body, spill all over him until he's dripping wet.

 _Ah,_ Shinichi thinks, _there it is._ What he’s been seeking the whole time.

Mindless pleasure.

And he falls. His ejaculation is throttled and restrained by the ring, the vibrator still buzzing merrily away, his release weak but his orgasm strong, his dick still hard even after. He's not really aware when Kaito changes angles, starts hitting his sweet spot, or when Hakuba pulls out of his mouth, though he should be.

Time stretches on, infinite, Kaito fucking into him again and again as Shinichi floats pleasantly on the rush of endorphins. He's not aware of Kaito pulling out and then setting Shinichi on his lap, his chest to Shinichi's back, his legs spread.

He comes to as Kaito is kissing his cheek, stroking the side of his face, saying, “Shh, it's alright, Shinichi, I've got you, you doing okay? Stay with me, darling.”

“...Kai...to?” Shinichi says, his voice hoarse, his mouth and throat sore. He’s wrapped in white. KID’s cape. Presumably to protect Kaito’s clothing, since Shinichi has little need for modesty. Both of them have already been there, done that. Ha, that’s kind of funny. He's been cleaned a little—someone has wiped his face—and the cock ring is gone. But he’s still so deliciously wet, and deliciously sore, and Kaito feels warm and good. Kaito. The name still rings strange in his mind.

Kaito squeezes him, rests his cheek against Shinichi’s face. “There you are!” he says, happy. “You did so beautifully tonight, darling.”

“My deepest apologies, Kudō-kun,” Hakuba says. Shinichi raises his head. He's in _seiza_ in front of them, his hands clenched in the fabric of his trousers, his dick tucked away, though he's still unzipped and unbuttoned, his white shirt rumpled.

The incongruous sight, considering what they had just been doing, almost makes Shinichi laugh. “‘Nichi,” Shinichi mumbles, still a little out of it.

“What?” Hakuba says.

“It's Shinichi,” Shinichi says, voice a little stronger, though still hoarse. “And you don't have anything to apologize for.”

His fists tighten, his knuckles turn white. “I should have been paying attention—”

“That’s my job,” Kaito cuts in idly. ”I had it under control.”

“And I like it rough,” Shinichi adds. “I would have found some way to let you know if it had been too much,” Shinichi says, reaching out and taking one of Hakuba’s hands. “Your concern does you credit.” He rubs his thumb over the back of his hand.

“Isn’t he just the cutest?” Kaito says, giving Shinichi a squeeze.

“He’s adorable,” Shinichi agrees.

A look of pain flashes over Hakuba face, and his jaw clenches. “Then, for intruding,” he begins.

“No,” Shinichi says. “Not for that either. C’mere,” Shinichi says, tugging at his hand. His eyes flicker over to Kaito for permission. He must get it because he crawls forward, lets Shinichi kiss him. Hakuba tongues the bite on Shinichi’s lip, licking it gently, and then pulls away. “Listen. I would have stopped if I didn’t want it, okay? Any of it,” Shinichi says, tugging at a lock of his hair.

“What you two have,” Hakuba begins, then he hesitates.

Shinichi tilts his head, wondering what he’s on about. Hakuba’s not—he’s not being judgmental. Not towards anyone but himself.

“I want it,” he says quietly.

“Bold,” Kaito muses. “What I said about obedience still goes.”

“I’m aware. If there’s any way,” Hakuba says. “Though my needs are probably different.” He laughs. “I don’t even know what they are.”

“I’m not opposed. Shinichi?” Kaito asks. “Please?” The word is restrained, but for him, that’s practically begging.

Shinichi weighs it, thinks about their past encounters, thinks about tonight. It’s not that he has a problem with it, he actually wants Hakuba to be a part of this too, it’s just that—

“I don’t know,” Shinichi says. “We still need to talk through you and me. You left me, Kaito.” To search for a cure that probably didn’t even fucking exist, that Shinichi didn’t even care about, that Kaito didn’t need. Shinichi doesn’t even know if the hypothetical cure was the reason why he left. It’s just conjecture on his part based on the contents of their penultimate conversation.

“You know I had to,” Kaito says.

“I know you thought you had to,” Shinichi says. “I can forgive a lot of things, but leaving me? Without even a clue? Just a note that said ‘wait for me?’ I’m good at what I do, but even I couldn’t track you down with just that.” Kaito giving Shinichi his name had been a peace offering, Shinichi knows. A way to track him down should he disappear again. But that might be all it is.

“Might be nice to do it in a bed for once,” Kaito muses. “Just for a change of pace.” Instead of rooftops, walls, sturdy museum cases...

“You’re not in a relationship?” Hakuba asks, eyebrow raised.

“We’re not,” Shinichi says at the same time as Kaito’s, “We are.”

“We are?” Shinichi repeats, leaning back into his embrace, ignoring the twinge. His abs ache. Just like after a good workout.

“It’s what he tells anyone that asks,” Hakuba says dryly. “That he’s taken. Hence why I was under the assumption.”

Shinichi can’t help it; he turns his head and kisses him. Kaito squeezes him, runs his hand up his chest to roll a nipple between his finger and thumb, and then Shinichi elbows him in the gut. “Don’t you dare leave me again,” he says.

“Never,” Kaito replies.

Shinichi turns his attention back to Hakuba, sitting close, looking awkward, and maybe a little despondent. “I'm sorry you had to go through it alone,” he says to him, lacing their fingers together. And then lacing the fingers of his other hand through Kaito's, he says, “I'm sorry you thought you had to go through it alone.”

Shinichi wonders about the anxious look Hakuba’s sporting. It’s obvious what Shinichi has already decided.

“Hard limits,” Shinichi says, “closed relationship.” Hakuba inhales sharply. Shinichi continues. “If any of us wants to bring someone in, experiment, have a wild night, whatever, we have a discussion and decide the best way forward for all of us, but I can't have the uncertainty. Not anymore.”

Kaito tightens his grip on him. “Works for me,” he whispers in his ear, voice filled with relief.

Shinichi squeezes Kaito's hand. “I don't mind humiliation, but I don't like filth. Blood, come, that's alright. The rest, no.”

“Soft limits, I don't have many. Pain's very much a case by case basis. I generally don't mind it in regards to rough sex or impact play.”

Hakuba nods. “I understand. And I...I want you to know that I am grateful to you both.” His skin ripples, and a tentacle phases out of his shirt. He lets it twist in the air for a moment before it melts back into him seamlessly in a display of skill. “I feel closer to myself than I have in a long time.”

“Shinichi's good for that,” Kaito says.

Kaito shifts, and Shinichi finds he's still hard underneath him. “You didn't come,” Shinichi says.

“I did,” he says, rolling his nipple again, pinching it between his fingers.

“You're still hard,” Shinichi argues. “It doesn't count if it happened during warm up.” He lets go of their hands, wiggles out of Kaito's grip, blindly searches for Kaito's dick as he raises himself off Kaito's thighs, finds it, and then he sinks down on him as Kaito thrusts up. Shinichi's still covered in who knows what so he goes in easy.

 _“Ah,_ Shinichi,” he breathes. “You're being naughty.”

“I'm a cock slut, remember?” Shinichi says as he raises himself up. His sides protest the movement. Delicious. “Fucking is what I was made for.”

“That was a scene!” Kaito groans as Shinichi drives himself down on him. He does it again, and again.

“Are you going to help, or is your little bitch going to have to do all the work?” Shinichi asks. Damn, feels good, even after everything his body has been through tonight.

“You just want to be punished again,” Kaito says.

Well, he's not _wrong._ But before he can drive himself down again, Kaito lifts him, locking his arms under Shinichi's legs, using his tentacles to keep Shinichi suspended. Shinichi's folded in half, knees pressed to his chest, ass out as if on display for Hakuba.

“Hakuba. One detective, slightly used. Think we could both fit?” Kaito says.

 _“Yes,”_ Hakuba groans, scrambling to pull his dick out. Tentacles follow, winding their way again around Shinichi, helping to support him. They lower him slowly down on Hakuba's dick, Shinichi's legs going above his thighs and on either side of his hips.

“Hi,” Shinichi says breathlessly, wrapping his arms around Hakuba.

“Hi,” Hakuba replies, kissing him, even as Kaito comes up from behind, slots his legs underneath Hakuba's.

Kaito slides in much more slowly, even as Shinichi clings to him, sweet heat as Shinichi is stretched farther than he's ever been stretched before. Hakuba is tightening his arms around him, panting harshly into his ear.

 _“Fuck,”_ Shinichi says, panting as he leans against Hakuba's neck, Kaito pushing in a little at a time. Slow. The sensation is almost tortuous. Too much, too full.

Then, he's as in as far as he can go, pressed to Shinichi's back. Shinichi's surrounded by a tangle of tentacles and limbs. A tight fit, all of it, but they manage. Kaito's at his neck, sucking hard little kisses all along the lines of his throat, Hakuba is kissing Shinichi, all the while they rock together, rock into him.

Both of them holding him, moving against him. The soft white cape covers his shoulders, rubs against his skin as they move; the fabric of Hakuba's shirt scrapes across Shinichi's nipples while Kaito is shirtless or has it around his neck or something, rubbing himself against Shinichi's back.

Tight, and tight in their embrace as they move with him, in him.

Something about it this time feels different, and offhand Shinichi's not sure what it is. Maybe it's both of them inside of him. Maybe it's how physically close both are to him. Maybe it's how their rhythm is synchronised, how they kiss him, how they kiss each other over his shoulder.

“You both feel so good,” Kaito says, nipping at his shoulder, rocking into him. Kaito's coherent, but Shinichi thinks Hakuba is overwhelmed, the way he grips Shinichi, holding him tight.

Shinichi tilts his head back onto Kaito’s shoulder as their thrusting grows more intense, struggling to regulate his breathing. _Fuck_. This was not the ending he’d envisioned for himself tonight when he went to the party, he couldn’t have even fathomed this is where he’d end up by the end of it. He might even have to thank Sonoko. 

Ah, the full moon is still shining overhead, soft and pretty. Somehow, it seems warmer this time, like it’s shining gently down, bathing them in wonder.

A shudder from behind, and then Kaito comes, Hakuba following shortly after.

Kaito nuzzles his sweaty face into Shinichi’s neck, laughing. Hakuba, for his own part, sags against him on the other side, and his fingers come up to rest against Shinichi’s lips.

What a tangled mess. Shinichi grins. Bodies twined together in bliss.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 


End file.
